


Abandon all hope

by Kalta



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Moral Dilemmas, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta/pseuds/Kalta
Summary: Мир стремится вперед, а впереди – пропасть.Йеррит хочет его догнать, а потом… А потом – остановить. Или поймать. Или прыгнуть вперед самой. Чтобы определиться, нужно хотя бы увидеть обрыв.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 2





	Abandon all hope

**Author's Note:**

> во-первых, я украла название у каслвании и не сожалею
> 
> во-вторых, я наконец доползла до своих персонажей и своего солавеллана. первый блин, как говорится, комом (и комом довольно абстрактным), но! этот фик убил райтблок, за что ему большое спасибо
> 
> в-третьих, тут опять пейринга чайная ложка, но он важен, поэтому тут стоит и он, и гет

Когда приходит Солас, она просыпается разбитой.

Уставшей и изнуренной, как если бы снова пришлось бегом нестись через половину Орлея, лишь бы успеть к месту очередной катастрофы. Но катастроф больше не было — а Орлей, наверное, с радостью сделал бы ее персоной нон-грата.

На периферии зрения остается только застывшая безмолвная буря — но это никого не волнует. Кажется, не волнует.

Когда приходит Солас, буря двигается. Медленно и по миллиметру. Но Йеррит видит.

Бурю не остановить — до Соласа не дотянуться. Не то чтобы ее останавливали неудачные попытки — даже если их было уже с десяток. Или за сотню. Это уже давно не имеет значения. Ни числа, ни чернеющие круги под глазами.

Может, потому что у нее больше ничего и не осталось.

— Все в порядке, Инквизитор? — учтиво интересуется Кассандра; официально так, по титулу, будто в нем осталось что-то, кроме пустоты.

Йеррит только языком цокает и отмахивается. Кассандра без нее знает, что словом «порядок» тут можно описать только аккуратно собранные вещи работников и солдат, готовящихся наконец вернуться домой.

Вчера, окончательно распрощавшись и крепко обняв ее на прощание, отбыл в Вейсхаупт Блэкволл; из Редклиффа недавно пришло благодарственное письмо от Хардинг. К крепости больше не подъезжали расфуфыренные орлесианские послы и изнуренные длинной дорогой торговцы — незачем больше было.

Скайхолд пустеет.

— Ферелден недоволен, что мы… задерживаемся, — говорит Жозефина, — мне кажется, они думают, что мы все-таки что-то затеваем.

— И что они собираются сделать? Будут осаждать крепость, где почти не осталось солдат? — фыркает в ответ Каллен.

— Это был бы чересчур отчаянный шаг, — примирительно отвечает она, а Йеррит все равно слышит в голосе беспокойство. — И у Ее Св… у Лелианы пока хорошо получается сдерживать их запал даже после Священного Совета. Но ее влияние не безгранично, как и терпение королевы Аноры. Думаю, нам нужно… как можно раньше покинуть Скайхолд.

Йеррит это знает. Они все это знают — и Каллен, и Кассандра, и Жозефина.

Йеррит не понимает одного: зачем она теперь вообще нужна на этих советах.

Ее можно было бы поставить в известность постфактум; она бы не обиделась и не расстроилась. В конце концов, Инквизиции больше нет. И Инквизитора тоже.

И решать, на самом деле, тоже нечего совсем.

— Тогда скажите нашим людям об этом, — говорит Йеррит; раньше она бы, сложив руки на груди, нетерпеливо начала постукивать по локтю пальцами — теперь только ведет плечом, — мы больше ничего не можем сделать.

Она уходит, не оборачиваясь, и прежде, чем дверь за ней захлопнется с глухим стуком, успевает кожей почувствовать чужие вопросительные, непонимающие и полные жалости взгляды.

Это, наверное, так эгоистично с ее стороны — эгоистично и высокомерно, глупо и по-детски; только ее присутствие здесь и правда больше необязательно. Вернее сказать — ничье.

Им нечего больше здесь обсуждать, незачем собираться и пытаться прийти к консенсусу, потому что в нем не остается нужды. Все решения — очевидные и простые, финальные штрихи, красивые завитушки у прописных букв и последняя жирная точка.

Они сами к этому пришли. Она сказала — они согласились. Мир от этого не остановился.

Мир стремится вперед, а впереди — пропасть.

Йеррит хочет его догнать, а потом… А потом — остановить. Или поймать. Или прыгнуть вперед самой. Чтобы определиться, нужно хотя бы увидеть обрыв.

В ротонде тихо, тише обычного — только хлопанье крыльев под потолком, редкое карканье и… все. Людей здесь больше нет. Ни вверху, ни внизу. Птиц тоже скоро больше не будет — и все, и тишина. А хуже тишины ничего нет.

Йеррит хочется засмеяться, горько так и немного отчаянно; потому что тишины она никогда не боялась. В ней она пряталась, в ней она успокаивала бешено бьющееся сердце или вытирала выступившие слезы в уголках глаз. В ней она зарывалась с головой в книги, вслушивалась в тихий скрип перелистываемых обветшалых страниц, в ней она прятала огонек, зажженный в ее ладонях, как самое большое свое сокровище.

В тишине не было ничего страшного.

Потому что Йеррит, кажется, некого было в ней потерять.

Наверное, будь она чуть эгоистичнее, чуть трусливее и чуть отчаяннее, так бы все и осталось. Потому что она бы сбежала. С рукой или без.

Наплевала бы на последствия. Умерла бы, как и все остальные.

И умерла бы, наверное, чуть больше собой. Или чуть меньше. Она уже запуталась окончательно.

Где была Йеррит, где была Инквизитор Лавеллан, Тепловей и еще с десяток спутанных титулов, о которых она забыла, где была чья-то преданная подруга, где была хитрая и безжалостная эльфийская змея, где была венан. И была ли.

Никто с ней об этом не говорил. Ни обо всем, ни о последнем. И она тоже не говорила.

Никому бы не смогла признаться. Никто бы и не стал слушать.

В ротонде не остается больше ничего, кроме фресок на стенах. Кажется почему-то, что даже их бы стерли сейчас, если бы могли — и если бы не было страшно. Потому что так поступают люди, когда боятся. Потому что хуже всего, когда самый главный страх оказывается прямо у тебя за спиной.

И фрески остаются. Яркие пронзительные цвета в разорванном недочерченном круге.

Она опускается прямо на серый каменный пол, скрещивает босые ноги; больше не осталось ни формальностей, ни мундиров. Эта мысль отзывается в груди каким-то холодным уколом — очередным пронзительным заключением: вот и все.

За два года она удивительно прикипела к этой жизни — будто ничего другого и не было. А оно ведь все-таки было — остается отпечатком в краешке глаза, на самой периферии зрения. В неприметных жестах и застарелых привычках, в силуэте собственной тени.

Остается и возвращается — тянется вверх увядшим цветком, вконец изголодавшимся по свету и солнцу. Должно быть, вместо всего, что она теряет, ей великодушно вручают то, что она когда-то могла назвать свободой. Просто и без церемоний.

Кость, брошенная голодной собаке, у которой тут же от счастья и благодарности засияют глаза, потому что она еще не знает: умереть можно не только от голода.

Собака завтра по глупости сорвется с обрыва, окажется задавлена проскакавшим на коне всадником или захлебнется собственной кровью, когда в нее вонзится чья-то безжалостная стрела.

Йеррит знает, как ускользнуть от стрелы и из-под копыт, как отражать удары и бить самой первой — как просто не умереть. Без подачек. Без ложной надежды.

Когда никого, кроме себя, и нет.

Каждый раз в ротонде она закрывает глаза, чтобы точно не осталось ничего, кроме умиротворяющей черноты под веками. Чтобы заглянуть туда, куда не положено — чтобы снова протянуть руку и попытаться.

_Чтобы в этот раз тоже ничего не нащупать и не найти._

* * *

— Бьется птицей, пока все перья не выпадут и не сломаются крылья, даже если не встанешь, может, все не зря? Каждый раз — почти у цели, а потом пропасть, шаг в нее — и сначала, даже падать уже не больно, уже все равно. Это плохо закончится — это его голос, и твой тоже, закрываешь уши, знаешь, что неправильно, но не хочешь услышать — я не знаю, кто я, я больше не знаю, что правильно.  
Коул возникает из ниоткуда — опускается рядом, скрещивает как она ноги, так хорошо замещает собой холодную пустоту за ее плечом, будто был здесь уже давно. Может, и правда был, а она по глупости не заметила.

Это неважно. Йеррит все равно не боится.

— Хочешь, я помогу тебе забыть?

На них с фресок внимательно смотрят десятки нарисованных глаз.

У Коула очень печальный взгляд; печальный и мудрый. Йеррит знает, что он чувствует — как делит с ней каждую мысль, каждый укол совести и каждую так и не выступившую слезу. Это больно — провести острием ножа по только начавшим заживать шрамам и снова чуть надавить.

_Не для нее._

Просверлить насквозь одно и то же место на ладони с десяток раз — и уже нечему будет чувствовать.

У Йеррит Лавеллан пустые глаза.

— Я думала, ты ушел, — говорит она спокойно, будто не слышит вопроса. — Насовсем.

— Я не всегда здесь, — просто отвечает Коул. — Только там, где плохо.

Йеррит не отвечает. Лишь кладет голову ему на плечо.

На нем все та же потрепанная заплатанная одежда, на коленях лежит та же старая странная шляпа, и сам он такой же — соломенные волосы, лезущие в светлые голубые глаза, бледная кожа, мальчишеские почти что черты лица; может, он просто хочет, чтобы она его таким видела. Каким запомнила, какого бы точно не испугалась никогда.

Не то чтобы ее просто чем-то напугать. Не то чтобы настоящие облики духов это могли.

Но не то чтобы ей не хотелось, чтобы хоть что-то было как раньше.

Раньше Коулу нравился рабочий стол Соласа; почти так же, как его темный угол на безлюдном чердаке. В ротонде было светлее, и легче, наверное, тоже — потому что здесь был Солас, и Солас не боялся; Солас говорил, рассказывал, слушал, а Коул сначала неловко вертелся рядом, не зная куда себя деть — потом будто стал чуть смелее и все чаще оказывался на столе, сидел, скрестив ноги, и так же слушал. Иногда смотрел, как он расписывает стены, молча, тихо, и сосредоточенно — тогда к ним присоединялась и она тоже; стояла у входа, скрестив руки, и улыбалась. Сама ни разу не поняла, почему.

Солас тоже улыбался. Удивительно много.

В ротонде не остается ни Соласа, ни стола, ни древних манускриптов и записей, что они изучали то вдвоем, то втроем.

Тогда было хорошо и спокойно.

Неправильно и лживо.

Йеррит давно уже не знает, чего из этого было больше.

— Нет, — говорит она тихо, — я не хочу.

И никогда бы не захотела.

Она не поднимает глаз, но, кажется, Коул чуть улыбается — грустно и понимающе; он и так все знает. С самого начала знал.

Может, надеялся только, что она образумилась. Или отчаялась и не смогла с этим больше жить. Может, и то, и другое.

Так было бы проще. И ей, и…

— Как думаешь, _он_ бы этого хотел?

Голос остается ровным, как и всегда — он не срывался ни когда приходилось отдавать приказы, ни когда сердце бешено стучало от пытающегося окончательно сковать тело страха.

Сейчас почему-то тоже страшно. Даже страшнее собственных мыслей.

Потому что у Коула есть ответ. Потому что Коул не врет.

Но долго-долго молчит.

— _Да,_ — говорит он наконец, и у Йеррит что-то еще больше пустеет внутри, — _и нет._

Она отстраняется. Смотрит на него пристально.

— Поясни.

Получается требовательнее, резче и жестче, чем нужно, чем она бы хотела; так случалось раньше, до того, как ей пришлось учиться держать лицо и расшаркиваться перед орлесианским двором, чтобы снова не оступиться, не проиграть — а потом это въелось куда-то под кожу, на внутренней стороне черепа осталось высеченным нерушимым догматом.

А все остальное, неправильное, неугодное — под замок. В Йеррит этого всегда было слишком много, а двери иногда под напором слетают с петель.

Коул знает, Коул поймет — тут не стал бы злиться даже человек — но отчего-то все равно становится стыдно.

— Да — потому что ты ему дорога, — отвечает он просто и тихо. — Нет — потому что не хочет сам.

Йеррит качает головой. Хмыкает себе под нос.

Так эгоистично. Хорошо, что не только с ее стороны.

— Значит, ты его видел? — спрашивает она. С все такой же пустой надеждой — потому что это совершенно безысходный вопрос, на который она уже знает ответ.

Уже слышала.

— Я не помню.

Йеррит слышит, как он теряется. Наверное, ей стоило промолчать.

Но ей это нужно было. Убедиться, на всякий случай удостовериться — в конце концов это ждет и ее.

Солас не просто так говорит: _не ищи._

Потому что она все равно не сможет. А если сможет — у нее все равно ничего не получится.

Это такой поразительный, абсурдный идиотизм, что с ее губ невольно срывается нервный, истеричный почти смешок; наверное, потому что она это и так знает с самого начала. Не стоит даже пытаться. Это забота, наверное — попытка спасти, уберечь, оградить, потому что так лучше, потому что это он так решил; только она о таком никогда не просила.

Наоборот.

— Ничего, Коул, — говорит она. — Я все равно разберусь. Я его найду.

Она обещает — себе и Коулу. И Соласу тоже.

Снова. Не отчаянный последний порыв — клятва, пусть и без крови, но всяко любой сильней.

Ей так часто не верили, так часто отказывались слушать и понимать — долийская дикарка, магичка, язычница, откуда ж ей что-то знать, — и каждый раз ей было так все равно, что кому-то казалось, что у нее лицо высечено из камня, и сердце, и сама она тоже.

Солас слушал и все, кажется, понимал.

Только не в этот треклятый раз.

Коул хочет что-то сказать. Она тоже — _не надо, не отговаривай, бесполезно, ты же знаешь, я все равно не послушаю;_ только, похоже, не успеет никто из них.

Она открывает глаза и первое, что ей хочется сделать — со всей силой кулаком ударить об холодный каменный пол, прикрытый одним только тонким забытым всеми ковром, на котором она засыпает.

Жалко руку. Переломаешь от злости пальцы, собьешь в отчаянии костяшки в кровь, лишь бы хоть что-то оказалось реальным — пожалуйста. Только останешься до смешного беспомощной. Даже больше, чем раньше — хотя казалось бы.

Конечно, в ее жизни больше ничего не бывает по-настоящему. Хорошего — точно.

Тень играет с ней в назидание — не ты ли, считая, что он тебя всему научил, хотела поймать и подчинить себе сны? Не ты ли думала, что они проложат все дороги, куда захочешь, тебе, заносчивой глупой девчонке, заигравшейся с искоркой своей жалкой, блеклой и слабой магии?

Ничего, думает Йеррит.

Девчонка опустит глаза, от обиды и стыда стиснет зубы, сожмет в кулак оставшуюся ладонь и снова усвоит урок. Еще один, и еще, и еще, сколько бы их ни было, как бы ни было больно и горько — пока у нее не получится.

Что-то кипит внутри — это злость, вот-вот готовая выплеснуться из котла. Хорошо. Так все будет проще.

Но есть что-то еще.

Йеррит оборачивается.

Кажется, кто-то укрыл ее плечи ее старым походным плащом.

* * *

— Вы точно остаетесь, Инквизитор? — спрашивает Каллен; у него такое искреннее волнение в голосе, что Йеррит даже не знает, что сказать.  
Наверное, ей должно это льстить. Что людям не все равно, что ее не выкинули, как старую порванную куклу, когда она перестала приносить пользу; она думала об этом каждый день, пока по ее руке все дальше расползалась метка, тихо боялась, и не знала уже, чего больше — того, что умрет или что в конце концов останется на обочине. А этого не случилось.

Может, потому что люди слишком хорошего о ней мнения.

_Может, потому что она слишком складно научилась врать._

Ей даже немного стыдно. Гораздо меньше, чем следовало бы.

— Да, — говорит она, давит из себя подобие улыбки, — мне бы хотелось… побыть здесь одной. Попрощаться. Не думаю, что у Орлея или Ферелдена будут с этим проблемы.

— А потом? — спрашивает он. — Вам есть, куда пойти?

_Нет. Абсолютно нет._

Жози настойчиво приглашала ее в Антиву, Варрик обещал показать причитающееся ей поместье в Киркволле, Кассандра говорила, что будет рада, если она приедет взглянуть на новых Искателей. Она не отказывалась. Это было бы… грубо.

Если честно, рядом с ними ей просто не было места. Не заслужила — или от этого права сама отреклась.

— Конечно, — отвечает Йеррит без доли сомнения в голосе, — не волнуйтесь, командор. Я знаю, что если что-то случится, могу положиться на вас.

Каллен улыбается. Тоже как-то немного натянуто.

Это очередной ядовитый укол такого же ядовитого, горького напоминания; Йеррит едва сдерживается, чтобы не поморщиться. Ну конечно.

Может, они все правда любили ее — своего Инквизитора, свою Вестницу, единственный лучик света, скользнувший сквозь черную пелену туч, — только давно уже больше в нее не верили. В искалеченную, помрачневшую, с темными кругами под глазами, отросшими волосами и осунувшимся и без того бледным лицом.

Они и не должны больше, знает Йеррит. Им правда не во что теперь верить.

И они все смотрят на нее одинаково. Будто еще чуть-чуть — и сломается.

От Инквизитора остается всего лишь тень — а тени не живут долго, сливаются и растворяются в темноте с последними лучами закатного солнца. Солнце заходит, когда распущенной объявляется Инквизиция. И все, несчастливый, печальный, бесславный почти конец — кто бы только мог от него спасти.

Но Йеррит не надо спасать, потому что она не соткана из теней.

Жаль, что об этом помнит только она одна.

Лично она больше ни с кем не прощается — только молча наблюдает с балкона, все больше кутаясь в теплый плащ, как стены Скайхолда покидают последние отряды остававшихся здесь солдат. Она видит, как кто-то на мгновение замирает, прежде чем наконец шагнуть за ворота, чтобы обернуться в последний раз — сентиментальный, наверняка неосознанный жест, который понимает даже она.

Это был и ее дом тоже.

И она бы так сильно хотела, чтобы он им и оставался.

Теперь Скайхолд и правда совершенно пустой. Ее легкие шаги гулким эхом разносятся по коридорам и лестницам, ее тень от незатушенных факелов угольно-черной кляксой расползается по стенам — все становится таким гротескно-огромным и громким в абсолютной теперь, кажется, тишине.

Инквизиция умирает, умирает и Инквизитор; а могилой им будет эльфийская древняя крепость, и в ее саду в их память расцветут по весне цветы.

Йеррит Лавеллан остается жить. Без почестей и без титулов. И это почему-то оказывается еще тяжелей.

В Скайхолде остается только она. Она и воспоминания; множество поблекших от времени миражей, то и дело вырисовывающихся перед глазами в игре света, в холодной дымке, в поднимающейся вверх пыли.

Йеррит знает: Солас всегда здесь будет. Каким она его запомнила.

Может, ей и правда стоило бы забыть.

Когда никого рядом не остается, почему-то не становится легче; почему-то все равно где-то в сердце дыру прожигает чувство вины.

Может, потому что Инквизиция лепит из нее совсем другую эльфийку — и точно не ту, которой она хотела бы быть.

А ей бы хотелось чуть-чуть эгоизма — и чтобы была свобода, и никаких больше обязательств ни перед кем, кроме себя самой. Чтобы можно было делать то, что считаешь правильным — а потом не приходилось каяться и сожалеть.

Наверное, в глубине души она бы хотела с кем-то об этом поговорить; возьми да открой медальон на груди с кристаллом, сразу услышишь знакомый голос с другого конца континента — и вперед, больше не замолкай, ведь разве не затем существуют друзья?

Только она бы никогда не смогла.

Эта мысль разъедает ее изнутри кислотой — медленно и болезненно прожигает дыру насквозь, каждой каплей обжигает так, что едва ли не слезы из глаз. Йеррит удивляется только, как от нее вообще за это время хоть что-то еще осталось.

Ее много раз спрашивали, что случилось, когда она прошла через элювиан. Она отвечала коротко — и никогда не врала.

_Не врала ведь?_

Солас этому тоже ее научил. Непроизвольно и ненамеренно — она сама нахваталась, разглядела это в легких заминках, неровных движениях и не всегда идеально складных словах, а потом — повторила, хоть сама и не поняла.

_Йеррит научилась молчать._

О том, что никому не казалось значимым, но на самом деле было важнее всего; о том, что никогда не будет озвучено, если только вместо ключа не подобрать единственно верный вопрос.

У Йеррит не было больше руки и метки, зато была правда о Фен’Хареле на устах и за спиной десятки его элювианов. Никто, должно быть, такого не ожидал.

В мире вдребезги бились эльфийские легенды и учения Церкви; бился сам мир — и в конвульсиях, и на осколки, а они летели кому-то в глаза.

Конечно, никого и не волновало, что она говорила, стоя посреди древних забытых руин; что никогда ей не предложил бы Ужасный Волк — но что предлагала она сама.

Никто бы даже не догадался ее спросить. А если бы кому-то такое и пришло в голову — она бы все-таки солгала.

Может, не так искусно, не так уклончиво — но так, чтобы ей поверили; все ведь давно уже поняли, что Инквизитор сама себе на уме.

Разумеется, не настолько. Такое не могли бы подумать даже про нее — странную, жесткую, нелюдимую; это было бы слишком за гранью, несправедливо и совершенно неправильно. Но какая уж разница — больше, меньше.

Где рождается крохотное сомнение — там оно же однажды зацветет буйным цветом.

Но Йеррит никогда не признается.

Никогда не признается, что сказала _«я понимаю»._

Никогда не признается, что не сомневаясь добавила _«я думаю, что ты прав»._

Никогда не признается, что чуть дрогнувшим голосом прошептала _«я бы хотела пойти с тобой»._

Они бы обязательно поняли. Ужаснулись бы, может, но поняли все равно, покивали бы сочувствующе, обняли, легонько, поддерживающе похлопали по плечу — потому что такое случается, потому что отчаянье у всех так или иначе застревает в глотке, потому что иногда предают, иногда разбивают сердце, безжалостно проходятся по осколкам. Никто не стал бы ее судить, потому что у нее уже ничего не осталось.

Так было бы, если бы она _сожалела._

Искренне, а не потому что ей следует.

Йеррит не знает, что она чувствует, не знает, что искренне, а что нет, что правильно, а что стоит вычеркнуть навсегда; Йеррит не знает больше ничего.  
Духи из тени по ночам шепчут: ты запуталась, девочка. А ей даже нечего возразить — потому что правда запуталась; еще очень, очень давно.

Она так отчаянно любила этот мир за все те крохи, что он ей давал, и так отчаянно его ненавидела за то, что он отнимал их, стоило ей на мгновение отвлечься и отвернуться; так бережно взращивала в себе стремление его изменить, перекроить, перестроить, и так упорно давила в себе желание его сжечь.

Йеррит двадцать восемь, и она заблудилась в собственных мыслях еще до того, как ей на лицо нанесли теперь уже бесследно стертый чужой рукой валласлин.

А теперь — еще больше.

В углу ее покоев — теперь тоже почему-то до ужаса пустых и холодных, хотя последние два года она провела здесь одна — уже давно пылится без дела посох; она не без страха и не без грусти оглаживает пальцами холодный металл рукояти, прежде чем собраться с духом и впервые за долгие месяцы сжать в ладони.

Теперь он тяжелый, непривычный, громоздкий — а раньше так хорошо и удобно ложился в обе ее руки.

Ничего.

В конце концов, это далеко не самое страшное.

Она знает: скоро Скайхолд окончательно останется без хозяев.

Кто бы теперь и где бы ее ни ждал — уже, наверное, не дождется; может, и это к лучшему тоже. Может, Инквизитору уже давно следовало бы затеряться средь бескрайних гор и снегов, средь видений и снов, там, где дорог никаких и не было никогда.

Это тоже не страшно. Если надо — что ж, она проложит сама.

Чтобы спасти; чтобы спастись; чтобы сжечь всех — и себя — дотла. Вот бы еще решить.

Может, она успеет это и даже больше; может, не успеет совсем ничего.

Йеррит сжимает свой посох крепче и, кажется, улыбается снова. Устало и горько. Уверенно и больше уже не вымученно.

Солас не хотел бы, чтобы она на что-то надеялась — а она ведь даже и не пыталась.

Это было бы бессмысленно, глупо, совсем по-детски — жить в мечтах и мечтами, пока на голову рушится само небо. Это через пропасть идти с завязанными глазами, оступиться на первом же шаге и упасть в бесконечную пустоту, даже не понимая, что больше уже не встанешь; это сдаться, ничего даже и не начав.

Йеррит отказывается сдаваться и бросает в разлитое масло в собственном сердце факел.

Когда сгорают надежды и развеивается серый дым, остается сиять маяком только четкая ясная цель.

_Йеррит больше не сомневается._


End file.
